Ao Meu Amor Carta II
by Ywoolly
Summary: Não duvides que não tenho confiança em ti. Jamais pense algo assim". Continuação de "Ao Meu Amor - Carta I". 2ª parte da Trilogia. Sirius/Hermione


**Aviso: **É necessário qe você leia (e deixe review) Ao Meu Amor - Carta I - .net/s/4377013/1/Ao_Meu_Amor Para que entenda a Carta a seguir. Será uma Trilogia.

**Ao Meu Amor – Carta II**

_Desculpe-me por ter feito com que levasse um susto ao escutar o meu latido. Não foi minha intenção assustá-la. Pensei que fosse me reconhecer, mas talvez as lágrimas que estava derramando por minha causa tivessem embaçado sua visão. Sinceramente, Hermione, me desculpe._

_Não tem porque se preocupar comigo. Não mereço tal preocupação. Estive bem durante esses dias, embora a falta de seu corpo fosse insuportável._

_Mas você tem que me entender! O que sentiria, caso estivesse no meu lugar, se alguma ex-namorada minha me mandasse algum presente? Imagine, então, como me senti ao ver um ex-namorado seu lhe enviando flores por alguma razão que não conheço? Você sabe que sinto ciúmes de Ron! Por que diabos não sentiria ciúmes de um húngaro mal-encarado que a tinha como sonho de consumo?_

_Doeu-me muito pegar aquelas flores das mãos do entregador e ver o bilhete._

_Não duvides que não tenho confiança em ti. Jamais pense algo assim. Para ter tal certeza, caso duvide alguma vez, pense que você foi a única a quem entregue meu velho coração decrépito e cansado da vida. Já sei que vai reclamar por eu ter me referido a mim dessa maneira, mas eu era exatamente assim antes de você dizer que me amava e queria ficar ao meu lado o resto de nossas vidas – embora você vá viver muito mais do que eu. Ok, me desculpe por isso._

_Só para seu conhecimento, eu me lembro de muitas outras coisas além dessas que você citou na sua carta. Como, por exemplo, a vez que você não conseguia dormir e saiu do seu quarto que dividia com Ginny e me encontrou sentado na poltrona da sala junto a uma garrafa de Firewhisky quase vazia. Lembro-me que veio me socorrer. Merlin sabe que não sou um bom bêbado, e mesmo que nunca confesse, eu sei que fui impertinente._

_Mas o melhor daquela noite foi quando você me deixou sentir o cheiro de seus cabelos. Mas confesso que quando me lembrei de ter caído dormindo sobre você quis dar-me um murro. Havia desperdiçado uma ótima chance._

_Também me lembro da noite que passamos juntos... Não a derradeira, mas a que você foi até meu quarto porque estava sem sono e queria conversar comigo sobre coisas adultas... Confesso, agora, por meio de palavras já que são mais fáceis, que quando você falou "Eu quero conversar coisas adultas com você" eu senti um jato de testosterona em meu sistema, mas você não podia ser minha... Era apenas uma menina e eu não tinha o direito de lhe tirar a pureza. _

_Então você me disse que queria falar sobre os problemas da Ordem. Hermione, eu praticamente broxei! Mas esqueçamos isso. Você já me pagou por aquela broxada e pagou muito bem, diga-se de passagem. Já lhe disse que amo seu corpo? E que te amo? Nunca acho que é o suficiente. Mas, em todo seu corpo, o que mais amo são seus cabelos. Também acho que já lhe disse isso... Talvez a idade esteja me afetando. E não seja durona, sei que riu com minha piada sobre mim mesmo. Adoro ver seu sorriso. Uma das coisas que mais sinto falta._

_Não posso dizer-lhe onde estou porque não tenho coragem suficiente de te dizer... Não ia gostar de saber como ando vivendo esses dias. Mas não se preocupe, pois estarei de volta bem e sem muitos danos._

_Hermione, por favor, me desculpe por fazê-la sofrer. Peça desculpa a Harry e Remus, por mim. Eles são os amigos que se preocupam comigo e conosco. Não saía mais atrás de mim, certo? Não sei direito quando retornarei, mas em breve está bom para você?_

_Faça-me um favor antes que eu chegue? Mande Ginny para tudo quanto for lugar que sua mente puder formular. Ela nunca gostou de nos ver juntos! Ou faz você, ou faço eu e faço mil vezes pior. Mas, não tem razão de lhe pedir isso... Você jamais xingaria alguém tão baixo, mesmo que esse alguém mereça. Ainda mais sendo Ginny esse alguém. Mas espere até que eu esteja de volta._

_Terá uma surpresa com a minha volta. Posso lhe assegurar isso, mon amour._

_E, por fim, que negócio é esse de "estamos"? No plural? Quem está ai com você? Ou... Dê-me um minuto. O "estamos" diz respeito a você e eu... Hermione acaba de fazer seu velho marido o homem mais completo do mundo se o que estou pensando for mesmo verdade. E eu sinto que é._

_Não me espere__. Descanse. Isto é uma ordem.  
__Eu também te amo._

_Do seu e eterno seu,_

_Sirius._

* * *

**Reviews ! **É uma fic bem pequena, então não precisam caprichar, só dizer o qe acharam okaay ?  
Beeeijos ..!


End file.
